


His Golden Parabatai

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Canon Divergence - Shadowhunters season 1, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Parabatai Bond, Possessive Alec Lightwood, Possessive Jace Wayland, Protective Alec Lightwood, Referenced Punishment, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Alec Lightwood, Self-Sacrificing Alec Lightwood, Top Jace Wayland, Virgin Alec Lightwood, parabatai love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Jace and Izzy had been following Clary around like puppies for days now. Maryse has arrived and Alec is getting tired of taking punishment for the foolishness of a little girl. When Jace again wants them to break the rules for Clary, Alec puts his foot down. In the heat of the moment Alec shows Jace he is his parabatai in all ways;notClary’s! How will Jace react when faced with the proof of Alec’s feelings for him?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 14
Kudos: 233





	His Golden Parabatai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windy92/gifts).



> For Windy. Hope you will have a great birthday. Thanks so much to Polar for spilling the beans on your special day ;)  
> I have tried to gift you something I am told you like. Hope you enjoy.  
> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always: Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Thanks so much to Regina Danica for the great story banner.  
> Story warnings: Referenced child abuse, referenced punishment, referenced sex, oral and anal sex.

_Please read chapter notes for warnings_

# His Golden Parabatai

Alec had fallen in love with Jace as soon as he had seen him. The golden warrior, the best fighter in all of Idris. Alec admired him, worshipped him, loved him. When they became parabatai Alec had known this was all he would ever get of Jace and it was a bittersweet realization. Still, Alec loved to watch Jace shine. He was _his_ golden parabatai. The sun to his moon, the gold to his silver. Everyone noticed Jace when they were in a room together and would forget he was even there which suited Alec just fine. Jace was the one all eyes turned towards. Alec had been happy and proud of that. Until Clary and her obsession with Jace – as the obsession had seemed mutual.

Oh, Clary. Alec was convinced the universe hated him. Otherwise, why dump Clary on him like this?! The little girl was a walking disaster and what was worse was that Jace and Izzy were blindly following her around, ignoring their training, rules, orders….all common sense! He didn’t see the appeal with her; he really didn’t. She was selfish, whiny, untrained, and put them all in danger from demons, Valentine, and the Clave…not to mention his parents who happened to also be the Heads of the Institute!

Maryse had arrived as their many unsanctioned missions with Clary hadn’t gone unnoticed…as Alec had expected. He had taken the punishment for them all disobeying orders, as leader it was his responsibility, so he hadn’t even hesitated to do so. However, while he would gladly take punishment for Jace and Izzy, he was getting very annoyed at having to do so for Clary. That everyone knew his secret love for Jace after the memory demon hadn’t helped Alec’s temper either; in particular when Clary had wanted to talk to him about it. Magnus though…he had been understanding. Without pushing the Warlock had simply told him he was interested in him, but he could see his heart belonged to Jace and he wanted Alec to know that he knew for a fact there was no parabatai curse. Having worked with Nephilim for hundreds of years Magnus had been alive when the lie had been invented as a way to ensure complete loyalty and obedience to the Clave from parabatai pair instead of to each other. Alec had thanked Magnus and they had agreed to meet for a drink and start off as friends, getting to know each other. The news had fueled Alec’s fantasies even though he knew Jace wasn’t into him like that. As if he needed further proof of that fact Jace still kept following Clary around, yelling at him every time he even insinuated they shouldn’t let someone who had known about the Shadow World for mere days call the shots.

Alec just didn’t get this focus his parabatai had on Clary. He guessed she was pretty enough though Jace had been with more beautiful women in his opinion. Clary just wasn’t worthy of _his_ golden parabatai. Fine, he had to accept Jace couldn’t truly be his the way Alec wanted him to be and that hurt. However, if Jace couldn’t be his then Alec wanted the best for him. Jace _deserved_ the best; someone worthy of him. And the whiny little redhead just wasn’t it! Couldn’t Jace just do what he normally did with his hookups which was charm them, fuck them, and then leave them? It hurt to see Jace with others, but he was getting on board with that because of the _leave them_ part that always ended it. Clary was still here though, constantly, yapping orders at them like she had a clue. Which she didn’t and it burned Alec to no end to see Jace and Izzy disregard him like that in favor of her nonsense.

They now finally had the Mortal Cup, and it was safe at the Institute. It was time to inform the proper channels and get a proper strike team together. However, standing in an empty meeting room at the Institute with Clary, Jace and Izzy, Alec had a hard time convincing them of this.

“We don’t have time for that. We should go now! We need to find my mother,” Clary stubbornly insisted, blankly refusing Alec’s plans.

Alec rolled his eyes at her. All she had done since he had met her was order them around. What surprised him was that Jace and Izzy who hated authority and hated following orders seemed to have no issues with following hers. As a consequence, they didn’t listen to him at all. It was infuriating, devastating, and hurtful to put it mildly.

“Well, we don’t all get what we want, now do we?” Alec replied mockingly, his eyes piercing as he looked at her.

“Alec, stop it,” Jace scowled. He gave Clary a fond smile and stroked her nearest arm tenderly, “We will help.”

Alec fought to control his temper, his hands fists by his side. He hated how Clary kept touching Jace and how _he_ kept touching her. It was making his heart ache in the worst possible way. He knew Jace wasn’t his in the way he wanted him to be but damnit; did there need to be this much touching?! Seriously! Hands off, people!

Alec cast Clary a warning glance in case she was even thinking of returning Jace’s touch with one of her own! Naha! Hands off, redhead!

“No, we won’t!” Alec denied hotly.

“Alec!” Izzy protected, looking shocked at his denial, giving Clary a sympathetic look when she saw her looking sad at Alec’s words.

“Don’t be like that, Alec. She needs our help,” Jace insisted, giving Clary a reassuring smile.

Clary smiled back, briefly touching his nearest arm. Alec had to control himself to not step physically between them. Didn’t Clary get the message he was silently sending her?! Hands off! There was seriously no need for all this fucking touching! To control himself Alec clasped his hands behind his back, standing at parade rest.

“Yes, she does but we need to do it right,” Alec insisted. “We now know from Magnus that Valentine is alive and looking for the Mortal Instruments. This is beyond us. We need to involve the proper channels in this.”

“How do we know that for sure?” Izzy asked.

“Her mother didn’t hide from a dead guy,” Alec replied dryly.

Izzy and Jace nodded in agreement to this.

“Jace, please. We need to go look for my mother _now_ ,” Clary pleaded, putting her hand on his arm, giving him a lost and employing look.

Jace looked down at her, his expression softening, making Alec feel like screaming. Then Jace looked determined at Alec.

“Come on, Alec. We will just take a look around,” Jace said to him, giving him that smile that always melted Alec’s heart.

However, this time Alec would not be swayed. He shook his head.

“No. No more, Jace,” Alec denied.

“Fine,” Jace said annoyed. He looked at Clary as he declared, “We will do it without Alec. No problem.”

Clary smiled widely and nodded in relief.

“Come, Jace,” Clary said, putting a hand to his arm, starting to guide him towards the door.

Alec saw red. More running around?! More getting into trouble?! More Jace being in mortal danger from following that….redhead around?! No. No way! And she needed to stop touching _his_ parabatai like right fucking now!

“Ok, that’s it! I’ve had it with you two!” Alec said furiously, storming up to them.

Alec’s eyes were ablaze with anger, making Clary for once look scared.

“You, _little girl_ , hands off _my_ parabatai!” Alec said strongly, pulling her hands off Jace with a satisfied smirk.

Clary was too afraid and Jace too shocked to do anything as Alec forcefully separated them.

“Alec, what in the world are you….” Jace got out, looking stunned and confused by his behavior.

Alec waved a warning finger at Jace. He loved the guy but right now he wanted to murder him!

“And Jace, shut up!” Alec said firmly. Before he had time to think, acting on emotions, he added in a tight and annoyed tone, “I don’t mind taking punishment for Izzy or you but not for _her_!”

Alec nodded towards Clary to make his point clear.

“Punishment?” Jace repeated, looking a bit pale at the idea.

“What? You thought breaking the rules had no consequences?” Alec asked mockingly. He looked from Jace to Izzy and back again as he added, “You both know better than that.”

Jace and Izzy looked suitably uncomfortable and remorseful at the reminder.

“Sorry, Alec. You are right,” Izzy said softly, giving him a regretful look.

“Jace!” Clary whined, giving him a pleading and lost look.

Jace looked torn for a moment, looking from Clary to Alec and then back again. Finally, he looked at Alec.

“Alec, let’s just talk about it. Clary needs….” Jace began in a calming tone, clearly trying to win Alec back to his side.

“Screw what Clary needs!” Alec interrupted crudely, having had enough of this.

“Alec! Seriously. What’s wrong with you?” Jace asked, giving him a confused look.

Alec’s temper got the better of him. After days of Clary this, Clary that, him having to answer for Jace and Izzy’s reckless decisions to follow Clary around blindly….what was wrong with _him_?! With _him_?! Seriously?!

Alec got up into Jace’s personal space, his eyes ablaze with emotions.

“If you are so worried about what people need….here’s what _I_ need!” Alec said furiously.

It wasn’t until he did it that Alec realized what he was doing. Suddenly his hands were on Jace’s cheeks and he had clashed their lips together in a hard and bruising kiss. It wasn’t a particularly good kiss as it was Alec’s first and his emotions were all over the place. But it was filled with longing, love, passion, despair, and desperation. Jace stood frozen for a moment, caught completely off guard. Alec felt Jace’s surprise in the bond, felt it in how his body had stiffened. He quickly pulled back, blushing, embarrassed at what he had just done.

“Oh,” Clary got out, shocked, looking from Alec to Jace and back again.

Izzy gave her brother a fond look, nodding encouraging to him.

“That’s our cue to leave,” Izzy said to Clary, putting a hand on her arm.

“But…. _my mother_!” Clary whined as Izzy dragged her out of the room.

“The Clave will organize a search party. Alec will see to it. Don’t worry,” Izzy assured her as they left the room.

Jace and Alec just looked at each other after they were alone, both of them hearing Izzy apply silencing and locking runes on the door, knowing Alec and Jace had their steeles and could undo them when they wanted to leave, but it would give them some privacy.

“What was that all about?” Jace asked, stunned, taking a hand to his lips as if feeling Alec’s phantom kiss still lingering.

Alec stood at parade rest once again, the familiar pose grounding him, helping him fight the waves of insecurity and anxiety that was now crashing over him as he realized what he had just done.

“I….I shouldn’t have done that,” Alec admitted, blushing even more, his earlier courage gone.

“Kissed me?”

Alec nodded, “Yeah.”

“But you mean it? The kiss?” Jace asked, giving him a searching look.

Alec considered lying but what was the point? Surely by now Jace knew; after the memory demon how could he not?

“You know I love you. You can’t _not_ know,” Alec replied softly, agonized, blushing a deep red.

Jace smiled so brightly Alec couldn’t help but smile back, feeling hope starting to grow. Jace stepped close to him, taking a hand up and stroking Alec’s cheek tenderly, shocking Alec with the intimate touch and just how much he craved it.

“I wanted you to for once in our relationship to take the first step instead of it always being me,” Jace told him seriously. “I came here and right away you were there for me. I wanted us to become parabatai. Ever since we met you have followed me around, been there for me. I wanted this step to be truly yours.”

Alec was speechless for a moment. Had he heard him right?

“Does that mean…?” Alec asked hopefully, wide-eyed.

Jace grinned and nodded.

“It means it’s my time to stake my claim,” Jace replied possessively, his eyes shining with mischief and affection. “Don’t think I haven’t been insanely jealous over the Warlock’s attentions towards you.”

“You noticed that?” Alec asked curiously. He hadn’t been sure he had read Magnus right. Maybe it had just been for fun or…

“Alec, a blind man would have noticed that,” Jace replied with a shake of his head.

Alec couldn’t help but feel honored at thinking that the High Warlock had in fact wanted him. It didn’t change his love for Jace, but it was nice to be wanted and Alec knew from his brief interaction with Magnus he could be a great friend to him and maybe deep down that was really what Magnus needed. A found family more than just another lover.

Before Alec could reply Jace put a firm hand on his hipbone and walked him two steps backwards till he was up against a wall. Alec forgot how to breathe when Jace put his other hand on Alec’s chin, turning his face towards him. Jace’s nearness, his scent, the desire he could read in his eyes was enough to make Alec’s erection grow. Before he had time to be embarrassed about it Jace trapped him with his body. Alec had to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning out loud at the feeling and evidence of Jace’s desire. Alec closed his eyes in eager anticipation when Jace leaned towards him. The kiss was explosive, possessive, and dominating. Jace took possession of his mouth, his tongue demanding access, exploring, and staking out his territory. Alec let out a small, needy, and helpless sound, lost in the sensation, his body on fire with the knowledge Jace wanted him, genuinely wanted him.

When the kiss ended it took Alec a few seconds to open his eyes again, having been unaware he had even closed them. When he did Jace had moved one hand to the wall next to his face, the other still on his hip, his body still plastered to his own. Jace looked at him with questioning eyes, a smug smile playing over his lips at Alec’s out of it expression.

“That was…” Alec got out, fighting to find the right words.

“Amazing? The greatest kiss ever?” Jace suggested with a teasing arrogance Alec had come to love.

“I’ve only ever kissed you, you jerk,” Alec replied playfully but his tone was fond and loving.

Jace seemed to grow a few centimeters at hearing that, glowing with pride.

“Good. Well, let’s try that again then,” Jace declared with a sexy wink that stole Alec’s breath before Jace’s lips had even claimed his again.

Time lost its meaning as Alec eagerly let himself drown in the physical sensations as well as the passion flaring in the bond. Jace’s lips on his, his hands roaming his body, squeezing around his cock, his lips leaving hickeys on his deflect rune…Alec was lost in ecstasy, overcome with the impressions he was getting. He had dreamed of this for so long and had never done anything even remotely sexual with anyone that he was soon on the edge. He could tell in the bond and feel from Jace’s erection he was affected too but he had a lot more control.

“Jace, if you don’t stop, I don’t think I can hold back,” Alec admitted hoarsely, blushing between moans when Jace kept sucking marks into his skin, now on his throat, while grinding against him, giving his cock more friction. “I’ve dreamt of this for so long. I can’t…”

Jace stopped what he was doing and looked him in the eyes, making Alec gasp with the desire he saw there.

“Don’t hold back. I want all of you,” Jace insisted before he claimed his lips in a bruising kiss.

Despite Jace’s words Alec tried to hold back but couldn’t, feeling too overwhelmed after everything that had happened, fearing losing Jace to Clary, feeling abandoned, now this, with Jace, his dream coming true.

“Fuck,” Alec moaned when he felt himself come in his pants, endorphins making him feel high and floaty, his body tensing and then relaxing.

Jace released him and instead gathered him in a warm embrace, easily holding him up when his legs wanted to give in. Alec hid his head by Jace’s neck, enjoying the aftershocks from his orgasm but also feeling embarrassed now that he was starting to come down.

“I’ve got you,” Jace assured him, kissing his forehead tenderly.

Alec pulled back a bit so he could look at Jace after a few moments and his legs felt steady again, starting to blush. Jace smiled warmly at him, making him feel a bit less embarrassed about coming in his pants like a horny teenager who was doing anything remotely sexual for the first time – which to be fair was what he was.

“Hi,” Alec got out, giving Jace a shy smile, still fighting to get his brain to work.

“Hi yourself,” Jace replied softly as he stroked his cheek. He paused before he assured him in a soft and warm voice, sending waves of affection through the bond, “You’re beautiful when you come.”

Alec blushed deeply, unable to believe that but enjoying the praise and the affection coming from Jace.

“This is so embarrassing,” Alec got out, shaking his head.

“Not at all,” Jace denied. He gave Alec a warm look as he admitted, “It’s flattering.”

“But you haven’t….?” Alec reminded him, nodding towards his crotch where his erection was clearly visible through his pants.

Jace winked at him as he replied, “Well, we will change that in a moment if you want to.”

“I want to,” Alec said so eagerly Jace smiled widely in response.

“Good,” Jace replied, winking at him, making Alec fondly roll his eyes in response.

Jace released him and Alec suddenly felt cold and alone but only for a second. Then Jace took hold of his right wrist and started to pull him towards the door. Alec eagerly followed.

“Come. Let’s take a shower together and I can show you what you can do for me,” Jace told him over his shoulder, giving him a sexy grin.

“Ok,” Alec agreed enthusiastically, blushing as he nodded, his cock trying to reawaken at the images playing in his head at those words.

They made it to Jace’s room without meeting anyone. Jace wanted to help Alec out of his clothes but Alec was too embarrassed, so they quickly stripped on their own before going into the shower together. It was thankfully a large shower; thankfully because after kissing and exploring each other’s bodies with their hands, Jace made it clear what he had in mind by giving Alec a light pressure downwards on his shoulder. Alec eagerly went to his knees, having fantasized about giving Jace a blowjob in any and all situations possible. The fact the water was still running somehow made it easier for Alec to try and learn what Jace liked, asking him as he went along if he was doing it right. Jace was good at giving him guidance and generous with his praise, making Alec feel like he had just given Jace the best blowjob ever. Alec logically knew as he had never done this before that it was highly unlikely that was the case, but Alec was still enjoying the affective words and confirmation.

Afterwards they were laying snuggled up in Jace’s bed, Jace drawing invisible patterns on Alec’s arms and torso. After a while of just enjoying lying in bed together, Alec turned around in Jace’s arms, giving him a shy look.

“Do you want to….you know?” Alec got out, biting his lower lip anxiously, searching Jace’s face intensely to read his answer there.

Jace smiled fondly, shaking his head as he reminded him, “Not a mind reader, Alec. Want what?”

“Sex,” Alec got out, blushing. He paused, feeling an odd need to clarify, “With me.”

Jace laughed heartfelt, smiling joyfully at him before kissing him softly on the lips.

“We just did,” Jace reminded him when the kiss ended.

“No, I mean…all the way,” Alec insisted, fighting to get the words out over how embarrassed he was even talking about it.

“Of course, I want that. I can’t wait,” Jace assured him, letting his desire and passion show in his eyes and words. “As much as I’ve dreamt of having you on your knees like that in the shower, I’ve dreamt even more about being buried inside of you.”

“You’ve dreamt of that?” Alec asked, surprised but pleased.

Jace nodded, giving him a sexy smile as he confessed, “Oh, yeah. _A lot_.”

“Me too. On both accounts,” Alec admitted with a blush.

“Well, with our runes activated we could try it out now,” Jace suggested seductively, winking at him.

“Oh. Yes,” Alec insisted, eagerly helping Jace roll on top of him.

Alec put a hand to the back of Jace’s neck and pulled him close, kissing him passionately while his arms roamed his body.

When the kiss ended Jace grabbed Alec’s steele as it was nearest from the bedside table and activated their runes. He then started to slowly lick and kiss his way down Alec’s body. Their eyes met and Jace saw passion but also nervousness in Alec’s eyes, noticing he was fisting the sheets.

“You’re perfect,” Jace told him in a fond tone, making Alec beam happily, relaxing and enjoying the loving treatment from his lover.

“But Jace…” Alec began between moans just as Jace started to get close to his crotch.

Jace looked up from the trail of kisses and hickeys he was decorating Alec’s body with, “Yes?”

For a man caught up in the throes of passion Alec managed to give Jace a profoundly serious look.

“No more Clary, no more reckless decisions. We do this the right way, thinking before we act. Ok?” Alec asked gravely.

Jace nodded, looking sober and sincere as he promised, “Ok.”

“Good,” Alec said satisfied, smiling happily.

“Now can I continue what I was doing?” Jace teased, one hand starting to fondle Alec’s cock and balls.

Alec moaned with pleasure and desire as he nodded eagerly, “Oh, yes!”

Alec was happy that Jace seemed to know how to proceed as he wasn’t quite sure, having never done anything nor looked anything very detailed up. As Alec had been sure Jace could never be his he had never felt the need to investigate anything. However, Jace was prepared; he had lube in the drawer by the bedside and patiently opened Alec up before pressing slowly but surely inside of him. Alec barely felt the burn, the sensation of being connected to Jace like this so overwhelming and all-consuming it drowned everything else. Neither of them lasted long despite having activated their runes, both overcome with the sensations and emotions of finally being fully joined in all ways; soul _and_ body.

Alec couldn’t help but feel special and spoiled when Jace got out of bed afterwards and returned to clean him up with a towel. When Jace got back into bed Alec quickly opened his arms and Jace eagerly returned to bed and put his head on Alec’s shoulder. Alec closed his arms around his parabatai, smiling fondly to himself as he kissed the top of Jace’s golden head. His parabatai. Now and forever. _His_.

“You complete me, Alec. Always have. I love you,” Jace whispered fondly, smiling softly against Alec’s skin by his shoulder.

“I love you too. I always have. I always will,” Alec replied affectionately, tightening his arms around him.

Jace lifted his head and smiled up at him.

“My parabatai. _Mine_ ,” Jace said possessively, fondly, stroking Alec’s cheek.

Alec nodded agreement, putting a hand over Jace’s on his cheek.

“Yes. Yours. As you are my everything,” Alec replied gently, eagerly leaning into the touch.

Their lips met in a loving but passionate kiss, a kiss promising a new tomorrow filled with love, unity, and togetherness.

They fell asleep like that, feeling safe and loved, finally happy, finally truly home.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked the story. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you so much.  
> If you enjoyed this story please check out my other Shadowhunter stories (I write Jalec, Malace and Malec - all with a focus on Alec): https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/works?fandom_id=6856609


End file.
